


Embrace

by Steadfxst



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Sex, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Don/Peggy + "platonic" activities





	1. Chapter 1

Roger had jokingly (they’re pretty sure) said that Accounts would get the bed, but when Don and Peggy see that they’re the last ones in the hotel room after a grueling day of phone calls and letter writing, the bed looks pretty appealing.

“There’s no point in going home now when we’ll have to be back here in a few hours.”

He has a point. She doesn’t argue.

Peggy strips down to her slip, and Don slips down to his boxers and undershirt before turning around.

“Which side do you want?” he asks.

“Usually left, but I’m not picky. I’m too tired to be picky.”

“Same here,” he says with a sigh before climbing in.

She only hesitates for a moment before joining him. Her eyes close as soon as her head makes contact with the pillow. Don is a solid, warm presence beside her.

“This bed is too small for the both of us,” she says.

“C’mere,” Don says.

“Hm?”

She slits her eyes open to see him turning onto his side and lifting up his arm to invite her in.

“We can share. I won't sully your virtue.”

She moves into his embrace after only a moment's hesitation, and her eyes shut again. He’s so warm, and he’s close enough that she can smell his aftershave. It’s nice.

“You smell good,” she murmurs.

“Shhh.”

He pulls her back towards him tightly, his grip only easing once they drift off.

* * *

The alarm clock goes off far too soon. Don shuts it off right away. Peggy groans when she tries to open her eyes; the sun was far too bright today.

“Morning,” Don says.

His voice is low and raspy. She turns over to face him. He’s got bedhead, and his face still looks soft and open.

“Morning,” she says.

“You ready to start the day?” he asks.

She yawns.

“Mhmmm.”

He tucks an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. The corner of his mouth quirks.

“Let’s get to it then.”

_Yes_, she thinks. _It was time to wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy turns on the taps in her shower just as she hears a knock on front door. She sighs. Maybe if she ignored them, they would go away.

Another knock.

She needed a shower. She was starting to feel gross. Her hair was starting to look visibly greasy, and perfume could only mask the smell of her sweat for so much longer. It had been a long and hard fucking week. She deserved this, damn it.

The person knocks a third time.

Peggy huffs and grabs her robe off the back of her door and dons it as she walks to the door.

“Just a second,” she calls out. “If you’re selling, I’m not buying.”

She opens the door.

“Oh.”

Don smiles.

“Is this a bad time?”

She crosses her arms.

“I was about to get into the shower.”

“Oh. Well…”

“What do you need? What’s wrong?”

If it made him come all the way over here, it must’ve been a big deal.

“It can wait.”

“Don, I haven’t showered in a week and a half, and the water is probably warm by now, so if you could just tell me what this is about, I’d appreciate it.”

Don sighs and looks down, embarrassed at coming into her home and screwing up her routine and for having some unfortunate news he needed to share with her. And to make sure he didn’t try to peak at her cleavage peeking out of the top of her robe.

“Well,” she says, after a moment of silence. “I’m going to go shower. If you need to talk to me, that’s where I’ll be.”

Peggy walks off, expecting Don to leave, but almost hoping that he wouldn’t. After all, she was curious what he had come to tell her. She had come to expect straightforward answers from him by this point that it piqued her interest that he wasn’t telling her whatever it was upon his arrival.

She sheds her terrycloth robe and steps in. She pulls the curtain shut around her and lets the hot water rush over her bare skin. Peggy sighs. It felt so good. Sure her water bill might spike a bit after a long shower, but it would be worth it. She grabs her bar of pink soap and hears the bathroom door open.

Peggy blinks.

“Don?”

“You said you’d be in here if I needed to talk to you.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d take me up on that offer.”

“I can leave.”

“No.” Peggy soaps up her arms and chest. “Now you have to tell me. And shut the door. You’re letting all the steam out.”

The door shuts, and she hears him sit down on her toilet with a sigh.

“It’s about the company. We’re being sold.”

She pink bar of soap slips out of her hand and drops to the floor of the tub with a loud thud.

“_Sold?_ To who? When do they—”

“Some English firm. And I thought you should know about it. Just in case.”

“In case _what_, Don?”

“We don’t even know who we’re keeping and who we’re firing yet. I wanted to assure you that whatever gossip you may hear, that I will keep you informed. And I will do whatever I can to make sure you stay on with the firm.” He pauses. “I wanted you to hear it from me first. I wanted you to know that I care about you and your well-being.”

Peggy doesn’t say anything. She’s not even sure what she _could_ say to that. Just the idea that he cared that much about her to rush over here was—

“I’ll let myself out. As soon as I know more, I’ll let you know.”

She hears him stand.

“Don, wait.”

He stops, and she peeks her head out around the curtain. He averts his eyes again, even though she's holding the curtain in place in front of her.

“Thank you,” she says. “For thinking of me.”

Don nods.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Don shuts the door behind him when he leave, and Peggy leans down to pick up her forgotten soap.

_Just let it all wash away_, she tells herself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” she says.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks.

She worries her bottom lip between her teeth. It’s not really a “maybe” situation. It’s definitely a bad idea for her to sleep with Don. For many reasons.

“No.”

“Okay then.”

He goes back to kissing her breast, squeezing the one not occupied by his mouth in a way that makes her shudder.

“S-so where does this leave us then?” she asks.

“Hm?”

“Are we going to pretend this never happened, or…?”

“You said you’ve been in a dry spell. I thought this would help.” He bites the swell of her breast lightly, and she gasps. “It sounds like it is.”

“You’re so smug,” she says, grinning in spite of herself.

He looks up at her.

“I am.”

He kisses her sternum, her ribs, her navel, her stomach. He looks up again when he gets to the waistband of her panties.

“Really?” she asks. “You want to?”

He runs a fingertip around the edge of the fabric near her hip.

“If you’ll let me,” he says.

“Well, yeah, of course. I just…didn’t think you were the type.”

He drags her panties down her legs and tosses them over the side of her bed.

“Peggy, my wife didn’t leave me because I was frigid.”

She laughs, even though she’s not sure if she should or not. But then she catches him smiling at her laughter, so she guesses that it must be okay.

Don gently parts her thighs.

“Are you still okay with this?” he asks. Peggy nods rapidly, absently biting on her fingernail. “Good.”

* * *

He keeps going until her legs are shaking, and she’s begging him to stop.

“Don, please, please, _okay_.”

Slowly he pulls away from her and sits up. His mouth and chin are wet. She can still feel tremors running through her whole body. Peggy heaves a deep sigh.

“Satisfied?” he asks.

Peggy rolls her eyes, but her heart’s not in it. She’s still grinning.

“You’re beautiful like that, you know.”

“Shut up.”

He wipes off his mouth.

“It’s true,” he says, leaning over her to kiss her.

She can feel how hard he is. Peggy reaches down without breaking the kiss. He feels big in her hand.

“You can fuck me if you want.”

“We don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” she adds. “I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

Don laughs, which she’s glad to hear. She wasn’t trying to insult him.

“What have you heard?” he asks.

He presses against her opening, pressing inside just a little bit.

“That you’re good at what you do in the boardroom and the bedroom.”

Don looks at her seriously.

“Peggy, you know better than to sell something with a cliché.”

Before she can come up with a retort, he enters her more, and any sort of clever banter leaves her mind. As if of its own volition, her arms and legs wrap around him.

"_Oh._"

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

“Don.”

“Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

Eyes squeezed shut, Peggy nods her forehead against his shoulder.

“I’m going to move now.”

“Please.”

* * *

“We’re still friends, right?” she asks.

Don’s brows furrow as he finishes buttoning his shirt.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Peggy shrugs.

“I just would hate to think this would…change anything between us.”

He walks over to her, where she is still naked on the bed, and leans down to kiss the top of her head.

“Nothing is going to change between us, sweetheart.”

Peggy smiles up at him when he stands up to his full height again.

“Goodnight, Don.”

“Goodnight, Peggy,” he says.

_Of course he has the audacity to wink_, Peggy thinks as she watches him shut her bedroom door behind him.


End file.
